


call you (mine)

by chariiots



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, Swearing, everyone is mad at soonyoung and jihoon for being dense so am i, implied jihancheol, implied verkwan - Freeform, messaging based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariiots/pseuds/chariiots
Summary: in which everyone is fed up with soonyoung and jihoon's mutual moping, and maybe they need a slight nudge in the right direction. or many, not so slight nudges.[messaging based university au]





	call you (mine)

**Author's Note:**

> for the formatting: the way it's structured is that the phone is of the first name stated, so in chats the pov is from the first name stated (their display name) and the names of everyone else is based on how it's saved
> 
> jihoon: jihoonie/ljh  
> soonyoung: kwonton/kwon soonyoung/보고싶어  
> seungcheol: dad/friend 1  
> junhui: july  
> minghao: iMMA  
> mingyu: gyuyomi  
> seokmin: dorkyeom  
> seungkwan: diva/booyoncé  
> hansol: hanseoul/jagi  
> chan: dino/baby
> 
> [accompanying fanart!](https://woozwhy.tumblr.com/post/160473930932/p-jihoon-is-exo-trash-and-hansol-knows-no-limits)

private chat between ljh and kwonton

[kwonton]  
hi is this pizza hut  
i would like to order a pepperoni pizza  
biggest size you have  
three of them actually

[ljh]  
what the  
ok firstly  
you don’t message them, you call them  
two  
i’m not pizza hut you wombat

[kwonton]  
lol  
wombat  
yeah uh sorry  
you were saved as pizza hut in my phone???

[ljh]  
wait  
you have pizza hut's number  
saved in your phone  
as a contact

[kwonton]  
for convenience  
since you're in my contacts list  
do i know you???

[ljh]  
you're actually an unknown number in mine  
which is kind of creepy  
why are you ordering so much pizza anyway

[kwonton]  
for a stranger you sure ask many questions  
i wish i had that many friends  
but really it’s just me and my best friend lol  
so what’s your name  
mine’s kwon soonyoung

[ljh]  
i’m lee jihoon

[kwonton]  
but you can call me soon

[ljh]  
ok nope bye

_number added! kwonton has been set as kwon soonyoung_

[kwon soonyoung]  
don’t be like that :-(((((((  
please???????  
wow ur really ignoring me  
o k  
i see how it is  
goodnight jihoonie!!

[ljh]  
don’t call me that  
ever  
again

[kwon soonyoung]  
wow you come back  
just to say that  
cruelty :-(

_ljh has changed their display name to jihoonie_

 

group chat - kill me [kwonton, and 6 others]

[kwonton]  
which one of you changed my contacts  
i’m hungover rn what did i do to deserve to have to deal with this crap

[july]  
not me

[iMMA]  
not me

[dorkyeom]  
not me

[diva]  
not me

[hanseoul]  
not me

[baby]  
someone changed your contacts?  
when?

[kwonton]  
first of all  
wen junhui i'm looking at you  
secondl  
i d o n ' t k n o w  
i don't know how long i've been texting the wrong people  
but i've spent the last two hours  
going through chat histories  
to figure out everyone's name

[july]  
ok wtf  
why me  
seungkwan knows your password too  
and chan

[kwonton]  
would he really save his own contact as bitch  
besides chan is too pure for this

[iMMA]  
it's fitting

[kwonton]  
not the point  
do any of you remember a lee jihoon?

[diva]  
oh shit

[july]  
spill the t

[dorkyeom]  
like the dude who used to be in my music class?  
the really really really smart one??  
ice prince????  
the one you broke up with last year?????

[kwonton]  
thanks i feel quite attacked now  
i wasn't actually asking  
well  
that someone  
in the process of mixing up my numbers  
included him  
and i texted him

[july]  
oh fuck

[iMMA]  
idiot

[hanseoul]  
smh

[dorkyeom]  
shit man

[diva]  
i'll prepare the casket

[baby]  
is that bad?  
you can make peace with him i guess?

[kwonton]  
shit  
apparently i  
called him  
jihoonie  
out of habit  
oh my god i’m never drinking again

[july]  
rip

[iMMA]  
rip

[dorkyeom]  
rip

[diva]  
rip

[baby]  
rip

[hanseoul]  
tip  
rip*  
fuck

  
private chat between booyoncé and jagi

[booyoncé]  
shit hansol  
i messed up  
i was the one who changed his contacts

[jagi]  
no shit u did  
he took so long to gt over jihyung last time  
like when we brought up jihyung  
he'd jst  
sulk  
we dnt need a sad sy again

[booyoncé]  
how was i supposed to know that he didn't delete jihoon hyung's contact,,,,  
i thought angel was jeonghan hyung

[jagi]  
ok fuck  
so ur saying  
he nvr deleted jihyung's nmbr

[booyoncé]  
apparently??

[jagi]  
i hope u regret it

[booyoncé]  
i don't get it though??  
i remember jisoo hyung forcing them to delete each other's numbers because they wouldn't stop whining about how they were so tempted to call the other  
why does he still have it?  
why is it even saved as angel?

[jagi]  
ok ur rite  
smth is up  
do u tink smone else fked w his ph

[booyoncé]  
you do too??  
thank god  
but who would?

  
private chat between dino and dad

[dino]  
cheol hyung are you sure this will work?

[dad]  
so sorry for dragging you into this  
but yes it should work  
i've seen ji moping for way too long

[dino]  
i know  
soonyoung hyung is still sad over him too  
he tries to hide it but it's pretty obvious

[dad]  
i'm really concerned for them but i believe they'll work this out somehow  
but until then we have to keep pushing them in the right direction  
UPDATE  
THERES A CHANGE IN JI'S DISPLAY NAME  
IT'S NOW JIHOONIE  
WHAT HAPPENED

[dino]  
how do you know??

[dad]  
i don't save contacts lol so i can see all your display names  
BUT WHY DID IT CHANGE DID HE CHANGE IT VOLUNTARILY  
WHAT

[dino]  
do you think soonyoung hyung is the reason???  
he said in our gc that he called jihoon hyung jihoonie

[dad]  
this is true romance  
why can't jeonghan and jisoo be like them

[dino]  
are you ok hyung

[dad]  
no i'm deceased  
they need to get back together before i lose my mind  
i've had enough of mutual moping and it's time we end this

  
private chat between jihoonie and kwon soonyoung

  
[kwon soonyoung]  
ok so  
i've been thinking  
how did i end up saving your number instead of pizza hut's  
and i think someone switched my contact names

[jihoonie]  
so?

[kwon soonyoung]  
you have to be someone i know  
if i have your number  
your name is like  
familiar  
i just can't remember where i heard it before

[jihoonie]  
it really doesn't matter if you don't find out who i am  
i'd rather we go back to not talking actually

[kwon soonyoung]  
go back to?  
why weren't we talking??

[jihoonie]  
can't we just drop it  
and move on  
like  
never text each other again and pretend none of this happened kind of move on thanks

[kwon soonyoung]  
tough luck, jihoonie  
i want to get to know you better  
and i'm a gryffindor

[jihoonie]  
please don't call me jihoonie  
ah  
gryffindor  
explains the stubbornness.  
what will it take for you to stop

[kwon soonyoung]  
a swat team and the fba on my ass

[jihoonie]  
or  
i could just block you

[kwon soonyoung]  
don't!!!!!  
i promise i won't call you jihoonie anymore?

[jihoonie]  
at least you're making this bearable

 

group chat - kill me [kwonton, and 6 others]

[kwonton]  
HELP  
HE REMEMBERS ME  
BUT HE KEEPS SKIRTING AROUND THE FACT THAT WE DATED  
DO I CONTINUE TO PLAY DUMB OR DO I JUST IDK SLIP IT INTO CONV

[july]  
no shit he’d remember u  
dude u were his first love  
e v e r y o n e here remembers how he used to look at u like ur a piano  
he was all heart eyes it was g r o s s

[hanseoul]  
tts a shitty analogy

[diva]  
^

[july]  
don’t arrow me kid

[iMMA]  
hold up  
he hasn’t blocked you??  
that’s a shocker  
don’t go scaring him off bro just keep quiet abt it until you’re close again

[dino]  
i mean, i get why he’d want to skirt around the exes thing?

[kwonton]  
MY GOD YALL ARE USELESS AF

[iMMA]  
来，再骂我一次试试看。臭小子，根本不懂个感恩这个词儿。我帮了你，还说我没用？好心当成驴肝肺。

[july]  
my savage ❤

[hanseoul]  
wtf did he jst say  
nvm jst translated tt  
Come and call me once again. Brats, do not understand the words of Thanksgiving I helped you and say that I am useless? Kindly as a donkey liver and lungs.

[diva]  
did you really just paste google translate

[hanseoul]  
dn’t know if hyung wld b bright enuf to tl it himself

[diva]  
yeah but you could’ve at least made it look less… of a mess.

[hanseoul]  
i m a mess.

[baby]  
are you sure you’re not misleading jihoon hyung?  
he might be hurt thinking that you’ve moved on  
but hao-hyung is right  
you should only tell him only after you two are close again  
or jihoon hyung’s just going to block you

[kwonton]  
finally someone being useful

[iMMA]  
WHAT THE FUCK AM I, IMMA? AIR?

  
private chat between kwonton and not my jihoonie anymore

[kwonton]  
so  
what do you look like??

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
why do you want to know

[kwonton]  
because i'm curious!!  
look, for a fair exchange  
(image attached)

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
that shirt looks good on you

[kwonton]  
thanks ㅋㅋ

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
i guess  
(image attached)

[kwonton]  
well  
shit

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
is that a good shit or a bad shit

[kwonton]  
very good shit  
wow

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
oh  
thanks i guess

 

group chat - kill me [kwonton, and 6 others]

  
[kwonton]  
OH MY GOD HE SENT A SELFIE  
OH MY GOD HIS HAIR IS PINK NOW  
OH MY GOD  
MY HEART

[july]  
rip kwon soonyoung 2k17

[iMMA]  
can’t believe he was willing to send u a selfie  
also can’t believe you two are still talking

[diva]  
how is your r/s tho  
friendship*

[kwonton]  
stop attacking me  
i guess we’re friends now?  
we talk quite a bit  
i really don’t know what to do  
i keep acting like i don’t remember him and he does too  
and i don’t even know if it’s an act??

[dorkyeom]  
hyung look  
we’re all pretty sure he still likes you  
do you really want to know?

[kwonton]  
hold up you’re keeping something from me??

[diva]  
you’ve done it now seokmin  
but yes we have  
look, jihoon misses you a lot

[hanseoul]  
he wrote a lot of breakup songs  
it was tragic  
he didnt leave his studio 4 a mth aft u 2 broke up  
nd he closed himself off p badly

[baby]  
he hasn’t dated ever since according to cheol hyung!!  
someone asked him out and jihoon hyung death-stared the girl into oblivion  
i saw it happen it was pretty scary

[iMMA]  
hyung you’re really blind sometimes  
you were both hurting and yet you didn’t want to get back together  
just because “you two aren’t compatible”  
but let me say this on behalf of all of us  
you two were so lovesick it was gross but cute

[july]  
we’re not saying to immediately ask him out again  
we’re saying to stop acting like he doesn’t love you anymore  
he still does, but you need to give him time to warm up to the idea of dating you again  
you did hurt him pretty badly

[kwonton]  
i hate it when all of you make more sense than i do

[dorkyeom]  
we love you too hyung <3

 

private chat between kwonton and not my jihoonie anymore

[kwonton]  
oh my god  
my legs are falling off

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
dance practice?

[kwonton]  
yeah  
we have a performance next month  
so our teacher in charge is making us work a lot harder  
T.T i love dance but it’s tiring sometimes  
it’s worth it though the team is improving really quickly  
i’m really proud of channie he’s outdone everyone’s expectations  
anyway how was your day!!

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
i just finished remixing suran’s new song  
kind of regret doing it today though  
i’ve a song to compose by next monday but i have nothing yet  
i don’t even have inspiration to be honest

[kwonton]  
want to video call?  
you can try to bounce ideas off of me if you want

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
i guess it’s worth a shot

[kwonton]  
hold on then i need to find my earpiece

 

private chat between jihoonie and friend 1

[jihoonie]  
cheol i don’t know what i just did

[friend 1]  
what did you do this time  
do you need me to bail you out of jail

[jihoonie]  
i just agreed to a video call with soonyoung  
i don’t know if he’s going to actually be on video though

[friend 1]  
well there you have it you know what u just did

[jihoonie]  
cheol seriously  
i’m scared everything i’ve tried to do in the past year just  
unravels  
and i’m scared of liking him again

[friend 1]  
ji i’ve told you many times he still likes you

[jihoonie]  
he doesn’t act like it

[friend 1]  
yes he does you just don’t get to see that side of him  
you both still like each other and everyone can tell  
when will you ever open up again?  
everyone’s worried for you

[jihoonie]  
the last time we got together we had a messy break up  
what if it happens again?  
besides he deserves better  
someone who actually remembers to make time for him  
gtg he’s calling me

[friend 1]  
you’ve both grown as people  
it won’t happen again  
he won’t want to let you go again

 

private chat between kwonton and not my jihoonie anymore

[kwonton]  
dude so  
i have like no one  
to be my +1 for my performance  
do you want to come watch  
i'm good i swear  
it'll be worth your time

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
don't you have like  
seokmin  
to go watch you

[kwonton]  
that’s specific  
but they all have tickets and i have no one to give mine to  
please?????  
i'll bribe you

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
with what

[kwonton]  
coffee???  
no one can't like coffee right

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
when is your performance

[kwonton]  
you'll go??  
it's this friday!!

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
don’t sugarcoat it that's tomorrow

[kwonton]  
i know it’s last minute  
but please???

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
okay

[kwonton]  
really??  
ok!! let me go tell gyu  
just look for him tomorrow and he should let you in  
i'll send you the address later

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
is there a dress code

[kwonton]  
just look good  
though i don't doubt that you always do

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
seriously though

[kwonton]  
it’s a student showcase  
so i guess smart casual??  
idk i'm also not sure of the dress code  
jeans and a nice shirt should do

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
yeah sure  
see you tomorrow then

 

private chat between kwonton and gyuyomi

[kwonton]  
hey gyu  
for my +1  
it’s jihoon

[gyuyomi]  
jihoon hyung??  
how did you get him to agree?

[kwonton]  
??

[gyuyomi]  
he has a thesis paper due next monday  
i tried to ask him to go get lunch with me earlier on  
but he just chased me away  
and said he had a thesis to work on ㅋㅋ

[kwonton]  
maybe he just didn’t want to get lunch with u  
i can see many reasons other than that to not

[gyuyomi]  
HEY

 

private chat between kwonton and not my jihoonie anymore

[kwonton]  
i was  
not expecting  
you to wear a button up  
hoonie!!!!!  
you looked so cute!!!!!

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
i just wanted to look presentable  
you were really good though  
i loved your solo performance

[kwonton]  
thank uuuu (˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)  
and ur flowers aaaaaa  
are you trying to get me to fall for you???  
bc that is the cutest thing anyone has done for me  
how did you know i liked sunflowers tho?

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
lucky guess  
i'm just glad you liked it

[kwonton]  
so  
i owe you coffee now

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
you don't have to though

[kwonton]  
but i want to!!!  
coffee tomorrow?

[not my jihoonie anymore]  
i've got an essay due monday  
tuesday maybe?

[kwonton]  
yeah i'm fine w that!!!!  
see u then hoonie :’D

 

group chat - kill me [kwonton, and 6 others]

[kwonton]  
HE REMEMBERS

[july]  
dear god not again  
what now

[kwonton]  
HE REMEMBERED THAT MY FAVORITE FLOWERS ARE SUNFLOWERS  
AND THAT I LOVED SEEING HIM WEAR BUTTON UPS  
SAVE ME

[diva]  
and he’s busting out the all caps

[hanseoul]  
just bang alrd,,

[iMMA]  
^

[july]  
take him out before you two do it pls

[kwonton]  
about that…

[dorkyeom]  
you finally got a date with him?!  
took you long enough

[kwonton]  
ok about that…  
no i didn’t  
but we’re meeting for coffee on tuesday

[baby]  
still a step in the right direction!

[diva]  
finally  
get some

[kwonton]  
STOP IT I WON’T BE “GETTING SOME”

 

private chat between jihoonie and 보고싶어

[jihoonie]  
ok i now this maay be a weird requets but  
can i cakl and talk to hyou  
idk i feel really pqanickyy  
and i'm kund of sh aking  
si uh yeah  
it's ok if yiu don'y wnt to thoug

[보고싶어]  
i'll call you right now  
is that okay?

[jihoonie]  
yes plwase  
thank yuo

[보고싶어]  
anytime

 

[jihoonie]  
thank you for that  
i know it's almost four and you were probably sleeping  
i'm sorry for waking you up if you were  
but i needed it  
thanks

[보고싶어]  
it's really not a big deal  
go to sleep now it's late  
goodnight hoonie!

[jihoonie]  
goodnight soonyoung

 

private chat between jihoonie and friend 1

[jihoonie]  
cheol

[friend 1]  
what happened to honorifics

[jihoonie]  
you act like you’re 10 it doesn’t matter  
but  
should i tell soonyoung about the immersion program  
it’s six months long  
and we’ve been meeting quite a bit lately

[friend 1]  
i can’t believe you’re actually asking a question like that  
yes, tell him!  
don’t be silly ji stop hurting each other

[jihoonie]  
i can’t just disappear can i?

[friend 1]  
no you can’t  
wait  
isn’t the trip in a week?  
ji…

[jihoonie]  
??

[friend 1]  
you had a month to tell him

[jihoonie]  
it’s scary  
it feels like crossing some unspoken boundary  
like, once i tell him it’s like we broke the barrier of “i’ll stay out of your personal life and stay an acquaintance”

[friend 1]  
you literally meet for coffee weekly he’s part of your weekly routine at this point in time  
the barrier was broken long ago  
what are you scared of?  
ji, you need to understand that you both have grown as people  
you know how to better deal with everything now, and so does he  
if you’re afraid of being hurt again, he’s more mature now

[jihoonie]  
that’s not what i’m worried about  
cheol, i don’t want to hurt him again  
i feel like i’m a shitty boyfriend no matter who i date  
i always end up putting work before them

[friend 1]  
the last time it was bad communication and a mutual “they deserve better”  
you’ll learn from your mistakes last time, and your r/s is going to be stronger than ever  
i’ve literally never seen a couple more in love than the two of you  
trust me on this  
have i ever been wrong?  
actually please don’t answer that.

[jihoonie]  
i guess

 

private chat between jihoonie and 보고싶어

[jihoonie]  
i got accepted into the immersion program for my course

[보고싶어]  
that’s great!!!  
how long is it?

[jihoonie]  
six months  
the flight is next saturday at 3

[보고싶어]  
am?

[jihoonie]  
pm

[보고싶어]  
oh.  
i have dance practice then  
i’m really sorry  
really  
please, understand?  
please  
can we meet one last time before you leave?

[jihoonie]  
usual spot tomorrow at 5?

[보고싶어]  
deal  
i’ll miss you

[jihoonie]  
me too

 

group chat - kill me [kwonton, and 6 others]

[iMMA]  
kwon soonyoung you’ve been staring blankly at your phone ever since break started  
it’s been ten minutes  
and we’re all concerned

[kwonton]  
we’re in the same room??  
why are you texting me?

[baby]  
we’ve tried to call your name five times hyung  
you had no reaction at all  
what’s wrong?

[diva]  
jihoon is going away for immersion today and he doesn’t know what to do  
min and i are both going too it’s tragic  
we can see jihoon hyung staring at his phone too  
it’s like he expects something,,,,  
from a certain someone,,,,,,,

[dorkyeom]  
if you can’t tell hyung  
that’s your cue to call him  
and don’t just text him

[kwonton]  
what if he meets someone better in japan?  
he deserves someone better than me  
someone who can be there and not always absent  
look at me i can’t even make it to send him off

[hanseoul]  
omg  
not again  
hyung u 2 need 2 stop this  
u keep trying to put his “best interests” first  
but his best interests r dating u  
we’ve been telling u tis 4 a yr now wat do u not get

[july]  
soonyoung i hate to say this  
but you’re being a coward now  
you’re finding excuse after excuse and it’s insufferable  
i don’t want to hear you talk about jihoon unless it’s news that you two are back together again.  
and if you still don’t want to listen to what we’ve been saying for over a year now  
too bad

[kwonton]  
being scolded by all my dongsaengs  
wow

[july]  
i’m older  
now go

[kwonton]  
fuck you

[dorkyeom]  
jihoon hyung just got a call!!

[iMMA]  
at least we know he’s not faking it now

 

“hoon?”

“what is it? i’m boarding in a few minutes.”

“just, hear me out. don’t interrupt, please?”

“...”

“i remembered you from the start, but i didn’t know what to do around you, so i acted like i didn’t remember anything that happened between us, so we could start on a clean slate. i still love you.”

“i can’t believe you. you made me wait for a year, before you finally tell me that. i still like you too, idiot.”

“oh.”

“oh is right.”

“i’ll wait for you to come back then.”

“for what?”

“so that i can officially date you!”

“my god, you could ask me right now, and i’d still say yes.”

“then, lee jihoon, will you be my boyfriend again?”

“i’d always take you back.”

“hoonie… are you crying?”

“no!”

“ _yes he is!”_

“shut up, seungkwan. sorry about that.”

“to make up for the past year, i love you, i love you, i love you-”

“you’re so cheesy!”

“you love it.”

“i need to go now. i’ll text you, okay? video-call and everything.”

“i’ll be waiting!”

 

private chat between kwonton and my jihoonie

[kwonton]  
so i heard something from cheol hyung  
you changed your display name the day i started talking to you to jihoonie?

[my jihoonie]  
…  
that traitor

[kwonton]  
i wonder  
did you make any changes after that?  
perhaps to a certain someone’s jihoonie?

[my jihoonie]  
oh my god  
that’s so  
embarrassing

[kwonton]  
you actually did it!!  
hyung just texted me freaking out

[my jihoonie]  
yeah he’s yelling on my side too  
i think i broke him

[kwonton]  
i love you so much <3  
one last week until i can see you again!!

[my jihoonie]  
five more days  
we’re arriving tuesday, 5pm  
i know you have dance then it’s okay if you don’t want to come

[kwonton]  
are you kidding me?  
i’ll be there  
i can’t wait to see you again<3

[my jihoonie]  
sap  
love you too

_kwonton has changed their display name to jihoonie’s kwonton_

 

private chat between jihoonie’s kwonton and dad

[dad]  
KWON SOONYOUNG NOT YOU TOO

**Author's Note:**

> to clear up anything: soonyoung and jihoon dated from last year in high school to second year of university, broke up for a year because they fought over them being so mutually busy, and decided that the other was better off with someone else. essentially: them being idiots. 
> 
> facts: on soonyoung's phone:  
> jeonghan's contact name is not-mom (on cheol's it's cheonsa)  
> joshua's is jisoos christ (he's jo帅 [joshuai, means josh-handsome] on minghao's phone)  
> angel is a girl whose name is actually angel, one of soonyoung's classmates in college that he only talked to like 5 times for a project (he ended up doing the whole thing himself.)  
> no one can decipher jihoon's more obscure contact names because they're just... ridiculously vague. (tall-wonwoo, idiot-mingyu, ghost-seungkwan)
> 
> [prompt me!](https://cheriiots.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> social media: [tumblr](https://cheriiots.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chariiots) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/woozwhy)


End file.
